A peaceful day ruined!
by ToxicNeonNoodles
Summary: It was a peaceful day in Edenia and suddenly Kitana and Sindel heard loud thuds.


It was a peaceful day in Edenia Kitana and her mother were at peace enjoying the cool breeze when all of a sudden there were loud thuds. "Mom what is that?" Kitana asked. "I don`t know". Sindel responded as they ran in the house trying to figure out what is was. As Kitana and Sindel got in the house they couldn`t believe their eyes Raiden and everyone of Earthrealm, and Netherealm were all in their living room. "Hold the fuck up! How the hell you get in my house? Why the hell didn`t you ask me? Who are all these people in my house? Who do you think you are? Who are some of these ugly ass niggas? Who is this crackhead? Why is Rick Ross showing his titties to everyone? tell he to put a shirt on damn. Why is Chief Keef dancing all on Nikki Minaj? Why is Nikki Minaj rapping like a crackhead and wearing a Naruto wig?" Sindel asked. "Whats next Justin Bieber drunk singing Barbie World?" Im a Barbie girl in a Barbie world its fantastic im made of plastic." Justin sang. " I spoke to soon". Sindel said.

Get out our house! Sindel said with her eyes beating red. "BAM BAM BAM BAM!" The sterio went. "When I leave the scene bet yo boo gone and I beat that like a new song 2 Chainz and I got me a few". The sterio went blasting 2 Chainz. Sindel just rolled her eyes picking up a knife threatning to throw it at Raiden. "I got this mother . You can`t touch this you can`t touch this you can`t touch this my,my,my,my music hits me, so hard makes me say "oh my lord", thank you for blessing me, with a mind to the rhyme and two hyped feet" It feels good, when you know your down A super dope boy homeboy from the Oaktown And Im known, as such And this is a beat-uh, You can`t touch this!

"RAIDEN WHY ARE THESE FREAKS IN MY HOUSE INCLUDING YOU?" Sindel screamed into Raidens ear. "Damn woman that wasn't nice at all." Raiden replied. "I made you something though hope you like it." Raiden said anxiously. "What is it?". Sindel asked. All of a sudden Raiden goes into the freezer and pulls out a Banquet dinner. "Raiden what are you doing?" Sindel asked. "DING!" went the microwave. "Here you go my two wonderful ladies." Raiden said with a grin on his face. Sindel`s mouth dropped and Raiden could tell she was not a happy camper. "Raiden Wtf you know got Damn well that those nasty ass sample sized kiddy meals is not about to do anything and why are all of you guys eating Hot Wings and have me and Kitana eating Banquets?" Kitana said in a aggravated way.

"Why can`t women have fun?" Raiden whispered into the guys ears. "That so called Elder God pisses me off so bad I will pull that damn dog cone right off his big behind looking head what elder god goes around killing people?" Sindel asked. Sindel just walked around ". Kitana replied taking the knife out her hand. "Listen here mother fudger im tired of your`e known sense. You have been here all morning partying that was supposed to be a relaxation time with my mother not you and not your`e crew get the heck out". Kitana said while everyones mouth dropped open. Kitana threw a fan at the door making all the partiers leave. "Thank you baby". Sindel said hugging her daughter.

"The party isn't over! " Raiden said with a grin teleporting everyone back in the house. "Yes it is sir". Sindel argued while her face turned colors full of madiness. "Hi guys its Justin Bieber check out my new album Believe". "Get off the counters Justin". Sindel said. Nikki Minaj`s phone went off singing sexy back by Justin Timberlake". "Hey Bae did you like my tastiness lastnight my body stay good for you baby I stay watered down for you if you know what I mean." Nikki said with a smirk. "Nah I just wanted to say Im dumping yo ass I found a hotter chick thats thicker named Trinidad James oh forgot to tell you Im gay now since I looked at yo ugly ass and had sex with you." Kendrall said (the guy thats Nikki`s talking to on the phone). " You know what your`e slider was only like two inches long anyways". Nikki said throwing her phone on the wall".

Raiden and all the party guest were on the floor rolling laughing. "Nikki Kendrall went for Trinidad James ugly ass as all the party guest left leaving Nikki in tears. "What shall we do with her Kitana said smiling. Kitana got a fan sending Raiden and Nikki Minaj out the door glad that Rachet hoe left." I heard you called me a hoe Im not a hoe all the niggas just want me there`s a difference. Nikki explained. "No boo boo you just made yourself sound like a bigger hoe than you are. Sindel responded. "Listen I an queen of the the woman rap industry." Nikki said. "Umm No you just some so called Lady Gaga mixed with Lil Kim". Sindel responded.

Nikki left out the house with Drake kissing him and giving him a lap dance. "And she say she not a hoe." Kitana and Sindel said at the same time.


End file.
